Blessing
by Akatala
Summary: Tasuki finds a gift waiting for him when he returns home from his duties as a seishi.


_Tasuki sighed heavily as he walked. He was going to miss Miaka and the others deeply, but he knew it would one day come to this. The miko would return to her own world and Tasuki would return to his life back at Mt. Leikaku. But, then again, he was also  ****

Blessing

By Penguine

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Watase does.

*****************************************************************************

Tasuki sighed heavily as he walked. He was going to miss Miaka and the others deeply, but he knew it would one day come to this. The miko would return to her own world and Tasuki would return to his life back at Mt. Leikaku. But, then again, he was also happy to become Genrou once again. He had promised Hakurou that he would lead the band, and that's exactly what he intended to do.

It was early evening, just after sundown when Genrou arrived back at the Leikaku stronghold to find the place relatively devoid of people. Genrou quickly learned from those still at the base that the band was out on a raid and so he quickly found some food and made himself at home in the leader's chair. He was playing cards over a bottle of sake with three of the newbies when the rest of the band returned late that evening.

"Genrou!" Kouji exclaimed the moment he saw his old friend.

"Hey there, blockhead! I was wondering when you and the rest of the boys were ever gonna get home and welcome their leader home!" Genrou said with a laugh.

"When did you get in?" Kouji asked, ignoring the insult.

"Just after sundown," Genrou answered.

"Ah. I see. And I expect you got a warm welcome?"

"Are you kid'n? These three bakas have ALREADY stolen half the money in my pocket!"

"That's cause you suck at cards, moron!" Kouji laughed. Genrou put on one of his fussy faces and Kouji laughed a little more along with the rest of those present in the room. 

"Well, I've been on the road for the past four days straight. I'm go'n to bed," Genrou said as he stood up yawning and stretching.

"Me too. I've been busy with local politics all day," Kouji said with a sour face. Genrou just laughed and headed down the hall. A few minutes later, Kouji entered the room the two had shared for years to find Genrou already sound asleep. He shook his head and blew out the lamp as he climbed into bed. Moments later, he too was asleep.

The next day, the bandits gathered in the mess hall for breakfast around noon. Genrou immersed himself in the joys of bandit life, and made it a point to enjoy himself. Just after breakfast, Kouji turned to Genrou. "So what's on the to do list today, o great leader?"

"Don't call me that," Genrou said, sticking to his respect for Hakurou even after all theses years. "I was thinking of heading home to see how things are. I haven't been back there in years," he said with a serious face.

"All right. Sounds like a plan to me. I'm sure the village can use some of the loot we won last night," Kouji said, opting to say nothing more about the "great leader" thing.

An hour later, the two set out for Genrou's home village. They chatted about this and that along the way, enjoying the chance to spend time together again. It was midnight by the time the two reached Genrou's village and the stars peeked out through the darkness, sparkling with all their might. In the sky, Tasuki could see his out constellation gleaming brightly against the background of pitch.

As the two men neared the house where Genrou's family lived, Genrou spied a small figure laying in the grass. "Stay there Kouji," he told his friend as he slid off his horse and approached the shadowy form. Kouji nodded affirmative as his buddy walked over to the form for a closer look. 

Genrou gasped as he discovered the figure was a little five year old girl asleep in the grass. He reached out and gently poked her shoulder, "Hey. Hey you. Wake up." The girl whined and turned on her side, snuggling into the grass. "Hey! Wake up!" Genrou said again as he shook her awake. The girl whimpered and opened her eyes. The moment she saw the strange man, she started to scream, but he quickly put a hand over her mouth. "Shhh! Hush! I won't hurt you! Please! Just don't scream," he pleaded.

"Yo Genrou! What is it?" Kouji asked from his place a few yards away.

"It's a little girl. 'bout five," Genrou answered. Kouji gasped and nudged his horse over to the girl.

"My god! What-" Kouji exclaimed.

"What's you're name and where do you live?" Genrou said, interrupting Kouji.

"Me Chishuu," the girl answered. "Me live over there," she said, pointing to the Kou house. Genrou's eyes widened in shock.

"What? At the Kou house?" he said in astonishment.

"Uh-huh," the girl nodded. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head then made a face of shock all her own. "You! You're big broffer Shun'u, aren't you?" she gasped. Genrou heard that and turned five shades of rose and purple.

"Oh my," Kouji laughed. "It seems you have another sister."

Genrou shook his head and looked at Chishuu again. Then he sighed and softened, "Yes. I'm Shun'u."

"I knew it! I knew you'd come home and see me!" the girl cheered as she pounced her big brother, throwing her arms and legs around him and hugging him as hard as she could muster.

"Aww.. How sweet," Kouji grinned. 

Genrou glared knives at him then stood up, holding his little sister in his arms as he hugged her back. "Yes, I'm back. But what are ya doing out here so late at night? Ma would have a cow if she found you out here so late," he said in a concerned older brother fashion.

"I was look'n at da starz," Chishuu answered sheepishly as he looked up at Shun'u with puppy dog eyes.

"The stars?" Shun'u said in confusion.

"Ya. Momma said that's you," she said as she pointed to the constellation Crater that was Tasuki's group of stars. Shun'u followed her finger and gasped at where she was pointing. He then smiled and laughed, "She did, did she?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yes, that's me. That's Taski."

"I bet you taught those bad guys a lesson!" Chishuu cheered. 

Shun'u laughed, "I sure did!"

"Who are you?" Chishuu asked, pointing to Kouji.

"I'm your brother's best friend," Kouji answered with a soft smile.

"Oh! You mean Suzaku?" Chishuu said with wonder and amazement. Kouji burst into laughter.

"Hold on one moment, will ya?" Shun'u told his sister as he set her down. Then he stomped over to Kouji, whispered something in his ear, then stepped back and whacked him off the horse with the tessen. After putting the tessen away, and dusting off his hands, he walked back over to Chishuu and picked her back up. "No. Suzaku is a red bird. That idiot over there is Kouji. He helps me lead the Leikaku bandits when I'm away," Shun'u said to her.

"Oh. I see," Chishuu nodded. 

Just then, the front door of the Kou house opened and Aidou came stomping out of the house. "All right! What the hell's up with all the racket out here?" she yelled in a pissy attitude. Genrou swallowed hard.

"Broffer Shun'u is home, Sissy!" Chishuu called out cheerfully from her brothers arms before giving Shun'u another big hug. Shun'u groaned, but hugged Chishuu back.

"Oh? He is is he? No wonder I can't get any sleep! Brat, put her down and get in that house before I have to _make_ you!" Aidou hissed. "Oh, hello Kouji!" she purred upon seeing the other bandit.

"Hello Aidou. Nice to see you again. You're still as lovely as ever," Kouji grinned charmingly. 

"WHAT? You moron!" Genrou growled and smack him again with the tessen.

"OW! Hey!" Kouji complained.

"She's my sister, dammit! One that wants my head served on a platter! _I'm_ leader, and I say STOP IT!" Genrou growled.

"Not here, you're not, ya little brat!" Aidou said, swiping the tessen and smacking Shun'u over the head with it.

"Sissy! Quit pick'n on broffer!" Chishuu said, starting to cry.

"Listen, Chishuu. We need to have a talk about your brother here," Aidou said sternly.

"I don't think so, aho!" Shun'u grumbled as he stepped back a pace, holding Chishuu away from Aidou. Aidou let out a loud sigh.

"Just get in the house…" she said with an extremely annoyed look. Shun'u stuck his tongue out at Aidou and brushed past, grabbing his tessen as he did so, as he walked to the house. Aidou sweetly helped Kouji take care of the horses.

"Why are you and Sissy so mean to each other?" Chishuu asked quietly as Shun'u carried her back to the house. 

"Because she thinks that since I'm a guy, she's allowed to be as mean as she wants to me. It's always been that way with her, the other for, and Ma. That's… kinda why I left," Shun'u answered honestly.

"Oh. Dat's not verwy nice of them," Chishuu said as she snuggled wearily into her brother's arms.

"No. But I'm use to it these days," Shun'u said a sigh and a shrug. 

"Well, I still think yer cool," Chishuu replied with a huge sparkly-eye grin of deep adoration. Shun'u looked to her and a soft blush and smile of pride appeared on his face. 

"Thanks, I needed that," he said warmly. "I think you're pretty cool yerself."

"Weally?" Chishuu said with soft excitement.

"Yeah," Shun'u smiled as he stepped through the door of the house.

In the bed in the corner, a slightly slim figure sat up in the shadows with a gasp. "Shun'u?" ventured the weak sounding voice of Mrs. Kou.

"Broffer's home, Momma! He thinks I'm cool!" Chishuu grinned gleefully.

"M-MA?" Shun'u gawked in utter shock.

"So, you've finally come home from your wondrous adventures to see your old mother," Mrs. Kou croaked.

"Ma! You.. yer thin! I don't believe it!" Shun'u said, still in a state of utter shock.

"Momma not feel good since Papa went away," Chishuu said. Shun'u looked at the little girl in his arms.

"What?" he blinked. He looked to his mother for verification.

"Yes, you're dear father has left this life for a new and better one," Mrs. Kou affirmed. Shun'u stood stunned. 

"Wha.. wha.. what about you?" he stammered, forcing his tears away as the symbol on his arm appeared, glowing softly red. Chishuu blinked and poked at it curiously.

"I will soon be joining him. I am ill. My body is giving out. There is no way to avoid it. That is the way life goes," she said, coughing after speaking so much. Shun'u stood rigid and trembling ever so slightly.

"Does it hurt?" Chishuu asked, poking the symbol on her brother's right forearm again.

"N-no," Shun'u answered. 

Kouji and Aidou entered, gabbing happily. Shun'u turned to Aidou and hand Chishuu over to her. "Here, let Sis put you to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay Kiddo?" Shun'u said, ruffing Chishuu's hair. Then he quickly brushed past Aidou and Kouji, murmuring, "I'll be back in a bit."

Kouji blinked in surprise as he watched his best friend leave the house. Aidou, however, sighed and hung her head low. "I knew the new would hit him hard. Poor boy. I can't even imagine how hard it would be to go off to fight for Suzaku then return home to find his father gone and his mother on her way," she said softly. Kouji looked at her, blinking in shock.

"My god!" Kouji exclaimed, biting his lip as he turned to watch his best friend disappear into the night.

As soon as he was out a few paces away from the house, Genrou took off in a dead run, heading out to his favorite old moping place in the thicket by the brook. The moment he reached the sanctuary, he fell to his knees and broke into overwhelming sobs with a scream at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

After greeting Mrs. Kou, Kouji sighed heavily as Aidou put Chishuu to bed. "He's lost so many people in his life. Hakurou, his mentor. Reirei, his first girlfriend, though he still denies that part. Four of his fellow seishi fell in the war. Tamahome gave up his life here to go live with the miko, Miaka. Miaka, whom Taski seemed to adore far deeper than the sister he claimed her to be, returned to her life in her own world. And losing, now, first his father, and his mother going soon, it reminds him so much of Hakurou's death," Kouji said sadly. Aidou and Mrs. Kou both gasped.

"Oh my god. I never knew… the extent of the damage from the war was that bad," Aidou said, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Yeah. It really sucks," Kouji agreed.

"I knew the emperor died, but nothing more than that."

"Yeah. The Emperor was one of Taski's seishi comrades, Hotohori," Kouji nodded. "Where does he go?"

"Shun'u? There's a spot in the woods down by the brook that he goes to when he wants to be alone," Aidou answered. Kouji nodded.

"I'll be back," the bandit tossed over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

Kouji arrived at the thicket by the brook to find his buddy sitting up in a tree, staring out at the stars solemnly. Kouji sighed and climbed up the tree, plopping down on a branch next to and a little above Genrou. "Hey buddy."

"Hi," Genrou said simply in a weary soft-spoken voice, not moving a muscle.

"Aidou said you'd be here. I figured I'd come out and give you someone to talk to," Kouji tossed down.

"Oh," Genrou said.

"You know, she really does admire you. Even though she comes across as a bitch."

"Oh."

"Genrou?"

"………"

"This part was bound to happen one day. You know that don't you?"

"………"

"No matter what you ever did, this part was always an inevitable part of the story."

"………"

"Genrou…"

"………"

Kouji sighed. He was getting no where. He shifted in his place and attempted a different track. "That little sister of yours. Chishuu. She's a cute little one. "

Genrou looked down at his hands, but said nothing.

"She's bright and it seems like she's made you the center of the universe. How cool is that?" Kouji said with a grin, trying anything he could think of to cheer his best friend up.

"Yeah. She's cool," Genrou ventured quietly.

"She's a hell of a lot different from the other five."

"Yeah."

"She'll be a knock out when she gets older."

"Yeah.

"So which one is yours?"

"What?"

"Constellation. Which one is yours?"

"Oh. … That one," Genrou said, pointing to the group of stars shaped like a jug.

"Oh. Kinda small, huh?"

"Yep."

The conversation halted as foot steps made their way through the thicket, followed by the sound of someone climbing the tree and plopping down onto a branch to the other side of Genrou from Kouji and between the two in height. "What 'cha do'n?" came a soft voice that was Aidou's.

"Looking at the stars," Kouji answered.

"Oh. I see. Nice night for it huh?"

"Yeah. Their all crystal clear. Like diamonds dropped in the deep sea."

"Ooo.. Poetic."

"Heh."

"Bro?"

"Yeah?" came Genrou's voice.

"What did Suzaku look like?

"A red peacock."

"Oh. Sounds pretty."

"Yep."

"Bro?"

"Yeah?"

"You do intend on indulging us with your war stories as Taski, don't you?

"Uh-huh."

"Cool. Chishuu bugs us all the time for stories about you."

"………"

"What do you tell her?" Kouji asked.

"Oh.. that her brother whines, cries, complains, can't swim, doesn't do housework properly… oh… and that he's a Suzaku seishi," Aidou said, giggling at the last remark. The branch Genrou sat on creaked as he shifted.

"So how long have you been back in the area?" Aidou pressed on.

"He got into Leikaku last night while me and the boys were out on the raid."

"Oh. I see."

"Ya know what the first thing he did was when he got in?"

"What?"

"Emptied a bottle of sake into his stomach, of course!" Kouji grinned.

"Of course," Aidou giggled. "Mom would have never let him do that."

"Sure she wouldn't. She's his mom! She's suppose to be like that."

"She tries to pull that line too, but he never listens."

"Ha! Don't I know that!"

"Foolish boy."

"First night he arrived at Leikaku, Hakurou told him to buzz off, and he just kept push'n."

"I'm not surprised," Aidou giggled.

"Later that night, when he got assigned to my room, he started running his mouth." Kouji waited a second, his mind immersed in the memory. Then he laughed, "I beat the shit out of him and you know what? He STILL ran his mouth!"

Aidou's giggles danced on the wind that rustled through the branches of the tree in which they sat. Then, silence fell over the tree for a bit as minds took trips down memory lane. Aidou started to speak up, "Shun'u.." but just as the name left her lips, her ears registered the sound of soft snores whispering through the air. She looked down and discovered that her brother had since fallen asleep. She rolled her eyes and groaned. Kouji laughed softly.

"He'll be fine by morning," the blue haired bandit said.

"Yeah. And even if he isn't when he wakes up, he will when Chishuu gets to him. That kid can cheer up anybody!" Aidou replied. Kouji laughed. "Far cry from the rest of us," Aidou added.

"Heh. Yeah. So we noticed," Kouji tossed back. Aidou laughed softly. "She's cute," Kouji chided.

"Yeah. She's everyone's pride and joy."

"Genrou likes her a lot too. I've never seen him take to a girl so quickly."

"Heh. Yeah. She idolizes him."

"I saw."

The two sat in silence a bit longer then Kouji reached down and nudged Genrou, "Hey pal. Wake up. Go to bed." Genrou only shifted and continued to snore.

"Here, let me try," Aidou said, grinning wickedly.

"Uh-oh."

"Oh don't worry. I'll be nice. For the most part," she winked back. Aidou slipped off the branch she'd been sitting on and slid down onto the one her brother lounged on, snoring away. Aidou grinned mischievously and leaned forward to give him a big wet kiss on the left cheek. "Hey little brother. Time to wake up," she cooed sweetly as she gently drummed her palms on the sides of his face.

"Hmm.. Wha?" he said groggily as he opened his eyes and blinked his vision into focus. 

"Hey Genrou! Get up! Go home! Go to bed!" Kouji called out from above, winking and grinning ear to ear at Aidou, then hiding it as Genrou shook his head clear and looked up.

"Wha? Oh. Right," Genrou said, still mentally half asleep. He yawned and stretched, popping a few joints. When he started to move, he found and sister sitting in front of him. He blinked with a jolt of surprise, finding her there. Then he sensed the wet spot on his cheek and groaned with a weary fussy face. "Dammit, Sis! You kissed me, didn't you!" 

"ME? Now why on earth would I ever wanna do a thing like that?" she said innocently as the climbed off the branch and down the tree. Genrou just growled and followed without another word. Kouji climbed down after him, then wrapped his arm around his buddy as he walked him back to the house with Aidou in the lead. Genrou didn't push him away. He just simply rubbed the bridge of his nose and cleared his sinuses.

Once inside the house, Mrs. Kouji greeted the three as they returned. Aidou and Kouji both said hello, but Shun'u just waved before crashing into the nearest unoccupied bed. He was asleep the moment he hit the pillow.

"Why don't you two get to bed? He'll be fine in the morning," Mrs. Kou said.

"Yeah. We know," Kouji said. "We're on our way to bed now, Mrs. Kou. Thanks."

"Good night, kids."

"Good night, Mrs. Kou."

"Good night Mom."

Fifteen minutes later, Kouji opened his eyes as he felt someone poke him.

"Psst… You a little cold?" Aidou whispered. Kouji raised and eye brow, then grinned as he caught on. 

"Now that you mention it, it is a little nippy," he whispered in the ear of the girl in the bed next to his. "Come on over, I'll keep you warm," he whispered sweetly. Aidou was instantly sliding beneath his covers and into his arms. Entwined in each other's warm embrace, they fell asleep. Not yet daring to take it anywhere further.

The next morning, Chishuu was the first to stir. Seeing Aidou in bed with Kouji, she tickled the bare foot of her sister with a grin of childish innocence. Aidou opened her eyes, saw Chishuu, and fled to her own bed before anyone else noticed she'd spent the night in Kouji's bed. Kouji just stretched, turned over, and went back to snoozing. Aidou shot Chishuu a look like she better not dare say anything lest there be dire consequences. Chishuu just giggled quietly then turned to scan the room for something else to get into.

The instant the child's gaze fell upon her brother, Shun'u, buried under the blankets and snuggled into his pillow, fast asleep, she became a blur bolting across the room. Chishuu quietly climbed up on the bed and sat down beside her brother, looking him over and sizing him up as he slept. Her eyes were immediately caught up by the sparkle of the earrings Shun'u wore. She reached out and fiddled with the visible one, mesmerized by it's color and shine. Feeling the movement of the earring tickle his hear, Shun'u shifted and snuggled in his bed but did not wake.

Chishuu let go of the earring and moved to touch a lock of her brother's fiery red bangs. 'Just like mine!' she thought to herself. She ran her fingers through the crop, unruly from sleep, and down the length of the long feathery lock that trailed down the back of Shun'u's neck. Finally satisfied that he was just as perfect as she had imagined him, Chishuu grinned happily. A red peacock sat perched in a sapling outside the window behind her, smiling to itself as it silently watched the girl pucker up and peck a kiss on her brother's cheek. 

Upon feeling the kiss to his cheek, Shun'u's eyes fluttered open and he blinked, adjusting to the bright morning sunlight that streamed into the house from the windows as his sight swam into focus. "You up already?" he whispered quietly with a warm smile.

"Yep!" Chishuu grinned.

"Well then, good morning to you," Shun'u said with light dancing in his amber eyes.

"G'morning Broffer," Chishuu said as quietly as a child could with the grin still pasted on her face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shun'u noticed something in the window, and he leaned over to whisper in Chishuu's ear. The both of them turned to the corner window in the back just in time to see red tail feathers disappearing.

"Come on!" Shun'u said as he leapt out of bed and plucked his sister into his arms as he dashed out the door. Chishuu started to ask, but Shun'u shushed her as he dashed around the side of the house. Out in the field, something red was disappearing into the crop. Shun'u poured on his seishi-powered speed and in an instant he was out and in front of the bird. Chishuu gasped when she saw it. 

"Broffer! Suzaku!" she screamed gleefully with an ecstatic smile as she pointed to the bird. The bird seemed to smile at the two as it cried out, then winked and soared up into the blue expanse of the cloudless morning sky with a single flap of it's powerful wings, it's scarlet feathers glittering brightly as it disappeared in a sparkle of red light. As it vanished, a single tail feather fell from it's plumage and sailed gracefully down to the earth to land in the bold Irish green crops. Chishuu gasped again and Shun'u blinked with an astounded fangy grin as he bent down for Chishuu to pick the feather up. "Go on, pick up," he coaxed. Chishuu squealed in delight as she picked up the shiny red peacock tail feather.

"That was Suzaku, wasn't it?!" she grinned as she looked the feather over.

"Yes, it was," Shun'u said as he looked skyward. It was then that he realized the message the god had sent him as the symbol on his arm shined with a soft red aura. Suzaku was not only the symbol of love between a couple, but also a symbol of love between friends and family members. The god had somehow known ahead of time that things wouldn't turn out exactly peachy by the end of the war, even if the good side _did_ win. Suzaku also knew his seishi well, and kept tabs on them throughout their lives. Through this, he knew it would be Tasuki that would take the losses from the war the hardest. So, he brought forth to the Kou household another sibling, Chishuu. With his blessing, Chishuu would bring warmth to those hearts broken by the war's traumatic impact on people's lives. Most of all, she'd bring new shine to Tasuki's life and give him a reason to keep on going when so many others had fallen around him.

"Shun'u, you're kanji's glowing," Chishuu said as she pointed curiously to the symbol on her brother's arm. "Broffer…" she piped when he failed to respond. Shun'u shook his head clear and looked at Chishuu.

"Sorry, Chishuu. What were you saying?" he said as he snapped back to the situation at hand.

"The thing on yer arm. It was glowing," Chishuu said, pointing. Shun'u looked just in time to see it fade away. 

"Oh. Heh. So it was," he said with a chuckle.

"Why?"

"Mmmm.. Because there was a lesson to be learned and a message to be heard by His presence here," Shun'u answered as he looked to the sky.

"Wow!"

"I was just sorta.. listening to it," the seishi added as he stared up into the endless blue. 

"What'd He say?" Chishuu said with amber eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"He said that you're really cool and really special," Shun'u said with a huge warm fangy brotherly grin.

"WOW!" Chishuu cheered. 

Shun'u sighed and spoke to the sky, "Thanks Suzaku. Thanks for giving a damn about me. It really means a lot." Shun'u closed his eyes as soft tears welled up in them. Opening them again, he looked to Chishuu. "So… Show me this feather He gave you," he grinned. Chishuu grinned back and showed the long beautiful red feather to her brother.

"See? Isn't it neat?"

"Yes. It's very neat!" Shun'u agreed. Chishuu giggled.

"Hey Brat! What are you doing out there playing? Don't you know it's your turn to make breakfast!" Aidou called out as she walked out from the house. Shun'u groaned.

"Don't have a cow, Aidou! I was showing Chishuu something," he shot back.

"Oh? And what we're you showing her? She lives here, ya know! I assure you, she's seen it all!" Aidou argued.

"Perhaps, but I wasn't talking about no local bullshit! I suggest you have a little more respect for the god of Konan!" Shun'u countered.

"The god of Konan? What the hell would Suzaku be doing wasting his time here?"

"He was give'n Tasuki a message," Chishuu grinned. "He's pwetty. He gave me a feaver," she said, grinning ecstatically as she showed off the long red feather she'd been given. Aidou looked at Chishuu then blinked at the feather. "Isn't it cool?" Chishuu chimed.

"Can.. I touch it?" Aidou asked wide-eyed. 

"Sure!" Chishuu gleamed. 

"Cool!" Aidou said softly as she reached out and touched the feather. "What'd He look like?" she asked with awe.

"He looked like a big rwed peacock wiff feavers that sparkle," Chishuu said. 

"Wow," Aidou whispered. "So what did He have to say to you, _Taski_?" Aidou asked with a glared that still spoke curiosity.

"He thinks I'm cool! He says me special!" Chishuu chimed.

"Wow! He did huh?" Aidou grinned sweetly. Then she turned and gave Shun'u a more hardened inquisitive look. Shun'u grinned at Chishuu and hugged her adoringly then looked to Aidou and sighed softly. 

"Let's get inside, and I'll tell you over breakfast," he said.

"Sure."

Later, the household members gathered around the table as breakfast was passed around. Once everyone had their food, Aidou spoke up. "Okay, so what all was the extent of this message you got from Suzaku?" she inquired with a sweet face yet eyes boring incinerating holes into her little brother. Shun'u sighed.

"The message wasn't quite spoken, but more implied," he said. He looked at Chishuu and continued, "Suzaku is known widely as the god of love. But I know now, he's not just a symbol of passionate love between two people, but also of the love shared by friends… and family." Chishuu, Aidou, Mrs. Kou, and Kouji all listened intently to Tasuki as he spoke, extremely interested in what he had to say. Kouji smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Life is an journey. A journey that doesn't end with this life, but carries on into the next. Whenever you think you've seen it and done it all.. when you think the battle's over and there's nothing left to fight for, there will always be something new to prove you wrong and show you otherwise. Suzaku is not only about love. But also peace and justice. 

"When I returned home, I had no idea how I was going to return to me old life. I had seen so much. I had made bonds with friends that were soul deep. And then I lost them. One by one, they were taken back out of my life. By either death, or the end of the war which then required them to go back to the lives they had lead before we all met. 

"But then, I came home. Here. And to my surprise, despite all of the bad news, there was something else waiting here for me. Something that Suzaku had sent a whole _year _before the war even _started_. I found, of course, Chishuu.

"Chishuu isn't just a life. But also a gift. A blessed gift to this world. She charms whomever she meets without even trying. Her heart is pure and full of life and love and happiness. She is a never ending flame that lights people's hearts, especially when it seems the light in those hearts has faded. She is a gift to treasure and protect. Just like Miaka, she is a savior. A savior of the heart," Shun'u said, the tears in his eyes proving he meant every word he said.

Whispers of wow went around the table, and Aidou, for once in her life, completely lost it. Tears streamed down her face as she took in the words her brother had said. "Bro, that is the single most beautiful and most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say," she said as she wept. Mrs. Kou was also in tears, though she had somehow already known what Shun'u had said about Chishuu being a blessing from Suzaku. Chishuu sat stunned by all the tears. Though she didn't quite understand exactly what her brother had just said, she knew he was bragging on her to the highest degree. For that, she would always cherish him.

***************************************************************

Author's Note: One alternative reference I used to create this story was the novel Genrou Den that told about Tasuki's life as a bandit and gave some great insight into his family, his own personal characteristics, and also the workings of the Mt. Leikaku Bandits. 

The other alternative resource was my own mind. I tried my hardest to make this work as a serious fic and not take anyone out of character. The character Chishuu was inspired by a character I play in a FY rpg. The way the plot has worked itself in this story is by pure chance. This is one of those stories where I had as much of a clue of what was going to happen as you the readers. I started it with one main point. And that was bringing into existence Chishuu. The rest of it was written off the top of my head as my mind came up with it. I wrote what my extremely bazaar and imaginative mind came up with and read the story that flowed out as if I was the audience reading someone else's work. Sometimes that fails for authors, but sometimes it works miracles and allows them to write stories they could never have comprehended themselves writing. 

I see now, as I finish this portion of the story, which I thought was the end, that there is more to tell. I'm not exactly sure what, but there is definitely another chapter to this tale. I intend to work on it diligently while the stream still flows and get it out to you as soon as possible. ~~ Penguine

var PUpage="76001074"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074geovisit();


End file.
